Teen Titans: Storms of Time
by Please Delete No Longer In Use
Summary: In the past, they were close. In the present, they are closer. In the future, they are dead. And only the Teen Titans can prevent it. X-Men Evolution and Teen Titans crossover.
1. Prologue: Before the Storm

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I HAVE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE MY STORY. I HAVE ALSO POSTED THIS STORY IN THE X-MEN: EVOLUTION SECTION UNDER X-MEN: STORMS OF TIME**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**_Storms of Time_**

In the past, they were close. In the present, they are closer. In the future, they are dead. And only the Teen Titans can prevent it. X-Men Evolution and Teen Titans crossover.

-------------------------------------------------

**Prologue – Before the Storm**

Kurt Wagner was drenched. Water dripped from his dark hair, from his blue skin, and even from his face, which was currently contorted into a scowl. He was wearing his uniform, a black bodysuit with a crimson chest plate and a gleaming yellow belt with a black **x** engraved in it.

"You're going to regret that!" he cried in his thick German voice.

"Yeah, right!" Kitty Pryde giggled from above. Her silky brown hair was hanging loosely down from her head, which was dangling out of the window through which she had just thrown a bucket of water.

Kurt flipped up to the window and pulled himself inside. Kitty phased downwards through the floor, leaving behind only a hand, which waved cheekily, then disappeared. Kurt grinned and disappeared with a trail of smoke and an odd _bamf _noise. He reappeared in the next room, where Kitty was sliding through the door and into the kitchen. He teleported again, this time into the kitchen, but appeared in mid-air and toppled onto Berzerker, who was biting into a chicken sandwich.

"Hey!" Berzerker said through a piece of chicken as he toppled off his chair and onto the floor.

Kurt leapt after Kitty, who was racing through into the main garden. Berzerker stood and grinned. "You don't get away with it that easily!" he muttered, and charged after them.

Scott Summers and Jean Grey were sprawled across the grass, with Logan and Beast seated beside them. The sun was glistening across Beast's soft blue fur, and Logan was dicing an apple with one claw. Jean and Scott were talking quietly, but all four of them turned to watch Kitty, Kurt, and Berzerker race across the garden and knock a moody Rogue down to the ground.

"Ah, guys!" she grumbled, looking at the cracked CD on the pavement. "You broke mah' Evanescence CD!"

"Sorry, Rogue," Kurt said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

But Rogue was having none of it. She threw the three from on top of her and gritted her teeth. "I'm gonna kill you three! That was mah' favourite CD!"

Jean and Scott appeared between Rogue and the three others.

"Calm down, you four," Jean said calmly.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, or Logan's gonna get mad. He's trying to have a peaceful afternoon in the sun." The six X-Men gazed over at Logan, who was now in his orange uniform and was swiping practice droids from the air.

"Some peaceful afternoon in the sun," Berzerker murmured, and strode back into the kitchen. "I need to finish my sandwich."

Rogue tossed the CD aside and scowled again. "Ah' can't believe they broke it!"

Scott placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "The Professor will buy you another one, Rogue."

Kitty smiled. "Yeah, he's like got loads of money!"

Kurt frowned and pointed a three-fingered hand up into the sky. "What's that?"

His four companions gazed upwards to see a dark orange blob racing down at them. "Looks like some sort of spaceship," Jean said.

"We've got to tell the Professor!" Scott yelled, and turned back to the mansion. But it wasn't there. Instead, a building in the shape of a T towered over them magnificently.

"What on earth is going on?" Rogue cried.


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I HAVE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE MY STORY**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 – The Battle**

Scott adjusted his visor slightly and hit the nozzle on the side. A beam of red energy lanced out, streaking across the sky and spearing through the orange spacecraft. Fire flared over the ship as it wobbled away from the X-Men and impacted with an explosion on the sea. Scott turned to the others.

"It's lucky we were in our uniforms," Kitty said, looking around bemusedly. "I wouldn't like to be running around in some weird place in my normal clothes. They'd get dirty."

Jean pushed her blazing red hair back and watched as the ocean claimed the ship. "There's something that's not quite right…DUCK!!!"

Before any of them knew it, Jean threw them to the ground with her telekinesis and dived after them just as a thick blast of black energy slashed through the air above them. Five beings surrounded by a shimmering black mist rose from the waves and touched down on the path in front of the **T**-shaped tower. One of them was wearing a long blue robe and hood; she was the one generating the mystical black energy. Another was a half-robot, half-human with one red eye and mechanical components making his body glow blue, white and silver. The third was a boy with black spiky hair and a green, red and yellow costume. Despite his colourful clothes, he looked intimidating. The last male was a small, green-furred boy with dark hair and a purple and black costume. The remaining person was a beautiful girl with long red hair and glowing green eyes.

"Titans ready," the boy in red barked. The group tensed. "Who are you and why did you shoot us down?"

"What have you done to our professor and the mansion?" Scott called back, ignoring the other's questions.

"Professor?" the green boy said. "Mansion?"

"Man, we ain't done nothin' to you precious professor, whoever he is," the mechanical man shouted across the thunder that now echoed through the black sky.

The girl in blue nodded in agreement. "Unlike what you did to the T-Sub."

"You were heading straight for us!" Kitty shrieked.

"Be quiet, Kitty," Scott ordered. "It's obvious they don't wanna talk."

"Wait, Scott," Jean said, squeezing Scott's shoulder calmingly. "We don't want to fight," she told the five teens. "We're the X-Men. This is Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Rogue and I'm Jean."

"We are the Teen Titans, and my name is Starfire," said the red-haired girl, stepping forward. "This is Beast Boy, Robin, Raven and Cyborg. We were not going to attack you, we were just coming in to land."

She started to continue, and Robin raised a gloved hand to stop her. "The X-Men?"

"Yes," Cyclops snapped. "And who are the Teen Titans?"

"We're heroes," Robin retorted. "What are you?"

"We're the only heroes here," Nightcrawler shouted.

"Yeah, right," Beast Boy sniggered. "'Cos heroes _really _go round shooting down other heroes' ships, don't they?"

"Please, Beast Boy, calm - -" Starfire started to say, but the rest of the Titans and the X-Men's taunts overwhelmed. The same happened to Jean. That was when it all erupted.

Cyclops shot at the Titans just as Robin threw an explosive birdarang, and it blasted the two groups apart. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and leapt towards the opposition and Raven, Cyborg and Robin raced after him. Starfire reluctantly followed. Nightcrawler latched onto Cyclops and Rogue and teleported into the entrance hall of the tower. Raven grabbed Beast Boy and Robin and slipped through the wall, following them. Cyborg knocked Kitty to the ground but she phased through it and they fell into the underground hangar below. Starfire looked to Jean to negotiate, but her fellow redhead had given up with talking and smacked Starfire from the air with a telekinetic blast.

The battle had begun.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and a sewer pipe crashed up through the floor, wrapping round Rogue and hurling her back into the TV. Nightcrawler had teleported Beast Boy away as the metamorph had attacked him, and Robin and Cyclops had fought their way up to the roof, leaving Raven and Rogue to fight on the lower levels. Rogue gritted her teeth and pulled a round, flat object from her belt. She tossed it sideways and it exploded, tearing through the pipe and releasing her. She tumbled to the floor and came up in a fighting stance, hurling another explosive disk at Raven, who formed a telekinetic bubble around herself that shielded her from the explosion. She pushed the bubble forward as a blast that threw Rogue back into the wall. Raven hurled the sofa at her opponent with her powers, but Rogue ducked and leapt forward, flooring Raven with a mid-air roundhouse kick. She tore off her gloves and reached down to touch Raven, but the teenage girl rolled backwards, propelling Rogue overhead with her feet.

Raven rose to see Rogue struggle to her feet and toss another explosive disk. Raven dodged, but another spiralled towards her, and another, and another. Explosions littered the air around her, and the detonations slapped Raven to the floor. Rogue dashed forward, and smacked her hands onto the dazed Raven face. Nothing happened. Rogue realised that Raven had formed a black bubble round her hands, blocking her powers.

"Cheater," Rogue breathed.

"You want my powers?" Raven said darkly. "_Have them, then_."

The bubbles around Rogue's hand disappeared, and her powers flushed through Raven's body. She fell to the floor limply. Rogue suddenly shrieked in pain as the power tore through her body, burning through her mind, eating away at her mercilessly…black energy twisted around her, closing in on her, crushing her…she slumped to the floor.

---------------------------------------

Cyborg growled in frustration as Shadowcat phased through his sonic cannon blasts with relative ease, gaining more ground on him every time. She passed through his last blast and smirked devilishly.

"My powers don't have a good effect on electricity," she said.

"Try me," Cyborg growled.

Shadowcat slid through the mechanical teen, but nothing happened. As she came out the other side, she never saw the fist coming towards her. The fist that knocked the life out of her and smashed her through a wall.

"Well that was easy – aghk!" Cyborg's body stiffened as electricity crackled around him. His red eye blinked out, and he froze. His last thought was: _Must've been the effects from her phasing through me._ _Maybe not so easy._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Beast Boy and Nightcrawler appeared through a cloud of smoke in the gym. They tumbled to the ground, but Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and scurried away. Nightcrawler somersaulted back and blocked Beast Boy's way. He pushed his foot downwards to crush the green mouse, but Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and forced Nightcrawler over. He swung his trunk down, but the blue-skinned mutant teleported away and appeared on Beast Boy's back. The elephant swung its trunk up and slammed down on Nightcrawler, but he had already gone and the trunk smacked down on its own back. Beast Boy then morphed into a ferocious lion with a long shaggy mane and strong, intense eyes. He darted forward toward Nightcrawler, who was poised on the running machine.

The lion pounced…Nightcrawler hit the start button on the running machine and switched it up to full speed…the lion grew closer…and Nightcrawler just about jumped out of the way. The lion got caught on the running machine and was hurled forward into the wall at high speed. A dazed Beast Boy morphed back into his humanoid form, and his blurry eyes cleared enough for him to see the metal, five-kilogram weight slam into his head. Then darkness engulfed him.

----------------------------------------------

Jean hit the ground with a hard thump. Starfire, hovering above, hurled another green starbolt at her that pushed her down into the concrete.

"I thought we were alike," Starfire spat angrily. She sent another blast that Jean managed to block with a telekinetic bubble. "I was wrong!"

Jean zoomed up into the air as another bolt detonated on the floor. She yanked Starfire into a punch that sent the younger girl spiralling to the ground below. Jean dashed downward, ready to attack, but a luminous bolt of green energy hit her square in the chest, winding her and blasting her upward. Starfire came up from the ground and followed it up with a hard punch that felt to Jean as if a block of stone was being hurled at her. Jean dropped below a second punch and executed a grateful left uppercut. Starfire dodged to the side and kicked out her foot. The hit to her chin sent Jean reeling. Starfire formed a starbolt around her hand and hit Jean again. The ferocity of the punch combined with the fierceness of the starbolt was too much for Jean and she rolled back through the air, eventually dropping like a stone to the floor. Starfire touched down lightly beside her.

"That is the price you pay for attacking my friends!" she cried, and began to fly towards the roof of Titans Tower, where Robin was battling Cyclops.

Jean fought through the haziness of her vision and watched as the younger girl zoomed away. She focused, and with the last of her energy, sent a powerful psychic blast aimed at Starfire. The young princess squealed in agony, falling from the air to writhe uncontrollably on the ground, her hands clamped to her head.

"No…" Starfire squeaked through the pain. "You shall not beat me!" She gathered all her strength and forced away the pain of the psychic attack. She aimed her fisted hand at Jean and shot off one last starbolt. Jean shifted her concentration to form a shield around herself, but there was no energy left. She was already unconscious by the time that the starbolt hit her.

----------------------------------

Robin snapped his bo staff out to its full length, whirling it over his head and bringing it down in a defensive stance. Cyclops sent off another optic blast, but Robin parried it with his staff and leapt forward in a spinning kick. It hit Cyclops' jaw and his body twisted away and hit the ground. He rolled away from a quick strike with the staff and rolled to his feet, triggering his visor as he did so. Robin was thrown backwards, almost off the roof, but managed to end the assault with a well-placed batarang that cut through Cyclops' glove, ripped into his skin, and whipped his hand away from the firing nozzle.

Robin jumped to his feet and swiped at his opponent with his fist. Cyclops sidestepped and caught the fist. He twisted it, but Robin rolled with the twist and slammed his feet hard into Cyclops' chest. He flipped backwards and threw another birdarang. It struck the ground beside the battered Cyclops, who was about to destroy it when it released a flash of electric energy that spidered over him and made a hissing, crackling sound. He sent out an optic blast that shattered the birdarang, and then rose to his feet, hitting the fire button again to blast a charging Robin. The Boy Wonder was blown off his feet, and Cyclops took his chance to end it. He adjusted his visor and fired again, melting a molten circle around Robin. When the circle was complete, the floor below Robin fell away, leaving him to plummet downwards. Well, that's what Cyclops had hoped. But in reality, Robin caught onto the edge and swung back up, lashing out with his feet and cracking Cyclops in the jaw just as the mutant fired another optic blast. The red energy pierced the sky, breaking through the clouds and causing the rain to fall heavier. Robin tackled him to the ground, pummelling him with punches. Cyclops kicked Robin back, but he kept coming, repeatedly punching him.

Cyclops managed to trigger his visor and it ended Robin's vicious attack, hurling him back to the edge of the roof. Cyclops rose slowly, as did Robin, who was standing with his back to the magnificent Terra replica statue that they had had made after the last battle with Slade; it was a huge thing, measuring almost half of the length of the roof. The two combatants' eyes locked. Now it was a race – a race to see who could attack the fastest. Cyclops' hand was raised to his visor. Robin blinked, and the race was on.

---------------------------------------------

Starfire struggled to her feet, rubbing her head dazedly. She gazed up at Robin, who was battling Cyclops. They were standing about three metres from each other, each of them doing nothing. She was about to join them on the roof when an odd _bamf _sound resounded from behind her. She turned to see Nightcrawler bounding towards her. He knocked her down, and as she fired a starbolt, he teleported again, this time wrapping his pointed tail round her neck and twirling her over his head. He released her and she spun off into the air, and started to tumble back down. She'd die from this height…at the last moment she managed to regain control of herself and zoomed back up towards Robin.

--------------------------------------

The race didn't take long to end. As Cyclops went to depress the fire button on his visor, Robin was already hurling a batarang. Before Cyclops got any further, the birdarang shattered the quartz glass in his visor and his power went rampant. It slashed forward, cutting through the replica of Terra milliseconds after Robin dived away. The statue collapsed on top of Cyclops as he clamped his eyes shut. A chunk of rock hit him hard on the head, then another, and another, and he collapsed. The rocks piled up on his legs, trapping him. Robin, sporting a bleeding lip and nose amongst other things, strode over to Cyclops, knelt beside him, and removed his visor. That was useless, now. He pulled Cyclops' belt off and dug through it, quickly finding a pair of black shades that seemed to be made of the same material as the visor. He slipped them on and was just about to clip handcuffs onto him when a screeching Starfire clattered to the ground next to him.

"Star!" Robin cried. "How did you - -"

"Robin!" Starfire said, gripping her friend's hand. "I beat the red-haired girl, but the blue-skinned one is attacking me! He is able to appear and disappear where he likes, and I believe he'll be here at any moment!"

As if on cue, Nightcrawler teleported in above the duo, and began to fall towards them. Robin grabbed Cyclops' head wrenched his head to face the mutant coming towards them.

"You've lost!" Robin called, and pulled back Cyclops' shades. The optic beam erupted from his eyes, blasting Kurt up into the air. Robin replaced the shades and Nightcrawler fell to the floor with a thump. Starfire moved towards him, but he vanished with a smoky _bamf_.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked.

Robin scraped blood from his lip and replied, "Now, we gather the rest of the Titans, and hope that they're in good condition."

"I believe that Raven fought the one they called Rogue in the entrance hall," Starfire informed helpfully.

"Than that's our first port of call," Robin said, and started for the roof access panel.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I HAVE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE MY STORY. BOTH STORIES WILL BE UPDATED SIMULTANEOUSLY.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – Revelations**

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned weakly. She rubbed her head dazedly and then realised that she was being carried.

"How are you doing, Rogue?" Nightcrawler asked with a small smile.

Rogue tried to free herself from his grasp, but when she felt a painful spasm in her back, she fell back into his arms. "Could be doin' better, Kurt. How comes we've never heard of these Teen Titans before?"

Nightcrawler shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but they beat Cyclops and Jean. I can't find Kitty, either."

"Maybe we should - -" Rogue was cut off by a door sliding open on the other side of the room. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came in. Shadowcat was cradled in Cyborg's arms.

Nightcrawler laid Rogue gently on the floor and then stepped in front of her body. "Put Shadowcat down and leave, and no harm will come to you."

Cyborg sniggered and passed Shadowcat to Starfire. "Time to revise that theory, blue boy." His arm transformed into his sonic cannon and he raised until it was level with Nightcrawler's head.

Nightcrawler cursed quietly. Behind him, Rogue was clambering to her feet. Silence reigned for a few moments, until once again a door slid open. Both the three Titans and two X-Men turned to look at the newcomers – Jean, with scrapes, cuts and bruises littering her face and Cyclops, who looked like he had been attacked with a chainsaw and had an unconscious Beast Boy held in his arms.

"We've got one of yours," Cyclops began, "and you've got one of ours. Let's trade."

Robin took Shadowcat from Starfire and motioned for her to aim her starbolts at Jean. "Okay then. At the same time."

"Right," Cyclops agreed, slowly extending Beast Boy forward in unison with Robin.

They exchanged the bodies swiftly and carefully, rolling them into the other male's arms. Then they both took a step back, and Robin nodded. Green flames shot out from Starfire's hand and blew Jean away as Cyborg's sonic cannon blasted Nightcrawler to the floor, his chest smoking. Cyclops fired an energy blast that slammed Starfire out of the air.

Rogue once again removed her gloves and threw her weak body at Cyborg, latching her bare hands onto him. The half-human, half-robot didn't react to her powers, and slapped her away with the back of his hand. Robin sidestepped a telekinetic blast from Jean and placed Beast Boy down behind the torn sofa. Then he took his cable launcher and hit the launch button. A thick cable shot out, wrapping around Jean and tearing into her skin. He hit the withdraw switch and she was yanked back into his booted foot.

An intense mix of emerald green and crimson red flashed around the room as the energy blasts of Starfire and Cyclops clashed, pushing each other back in a war of raw power. That was when Raven arrived, a golden mirror clutched in her hand.

"STOP!" She shouted over the roar of the battle, but no one heard. _They'll hear _thisshe thought grimly, and blasted STOP into their minds coldly. They all let out a short cry of terror, and then stumbled back and fell to the carpeted floor. Raven stepped forward.

"We should not be fighting each other," she announced grandly. "We have a common enemy. An enemy that has the ability to travel through dimensions, and take others with him. That is what he has done to the X-Men. We shall treat each other in the medical bay, and then I will explain everything."

--------------------------------------

An hour later, all ten of the heroes were conscious and seated in the kitchen. Beast Boy and Nightcrawler were both ramming crisps down their throats as if they hadn't eaten in five years. Cyclops and Robin were sitting next to each other, shooting glares very few seconds. Raven was standing in front of all of them, and beginning her explanation.

"Before I came to Earth, Azarath, my homeworld, came under attack from a powerful, inter-dimensional being," she began. "We managed to stop him and my adopted mother banished him to another dimension. That dimension was yours," she said, nodding to the X-Men. "There he disguised himself as a being that I believe you've met a couple of times – he disguised himself as someone called Sinister."


	4. Chapter 3: Memories Shared

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I HAVE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE MY STORY!!!**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 – Memories Shared**

"Sinister," Cyclops growled. "Yes, we've encountered him."

Jean shuddered visibly. "He took a special interest in Scott and I. He tried to clone us and have a whole army made up of Jean Greys and Scott Summers'."

"He was not going to use that army to take over the world," Raven told them slowly. "My mother banished him to your dimension, and there was only one object that could send him back…and only one team could stop him." She gestured to the X-Men.

Shadowcat frowned. "But we've never stopped him from stealing anything but Jean and Scott."

"Not yet you haven't," Raven corrected. "Three years ahead, your Professor will learn of his plans to steal that object from an ancient pyramid in Egypt. He will accompany you there and die at Sinister's hand. Sinister will then transform Cyclops and Jean into his mindless soldiers and murder the rest of you." Rogue gasped, and a small, surprised squeak came from Nightcrawler. The table fell silent for a moment until Rogue spoke up.

"Is there no way that we can prevent that from happening?" she asked.

Raven considered briefly and finally nodded. "Perhaps. If I combined my powers with your Professor's, then I could be able to drag us back into your dimension and we could stop Sinister before he even learns of the object he needs."

"Great!" Nightcrawler said with an excited flip into the air. "I vote for that! I vote for that!"

"There are, however, a few risks," Raven interrupted, shooting Nightcrawler an annoyed glance. "It is possible that we could get stuck between dimensions, floating in an endless limbo. We would have to vote on what to do."

"I vote yes," Cyclops called immediately, raising his hand.

"As do I," Jean agreed.

Raven raised her hand and nodded silently.

"Ah' suppose we've gotta stop him sometime, and there's no time like the present," Rogue said.

Robin raised his hand. "I agree – this Sinister guy needs to be stopped."

Starfire rose into the air, placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "I solemnly vow to follow you into the other dimension to fight evil and injustice and bad and wrong and wickedness and inequity and malevolence and - -"

Robin stood on his chair and whispered into her ear. "A yes will do, Star."

Starfire looked confused for a moment, but quickly took her seat and said, "Yes."

The vote was unanimous in the end – all ten of them voted to transport into the X-Men's dimension and stop Sinister there. Raven told them that she would begin the transportation tonight, and dismissed them.

----------------------------------------

Nightcrawler and Beast Boy stayed in the kitchen as everyone else filed out, tossing food into their mouths and laughing and joking merrily. Starfire took Jean and Shadowcat to her room, saying something about "a new fluffy toy of a bear that is called a teddy". Cyborg decided that this was all too much for his head and shut down for a few hours.

"Cyclops and Robin are goin' ta kill each other in that gym," Rogue said, trying to make conversation with Raven.

"Let them," Raven said quietly. "Now if you don't mind leaving me alone…?"

Rogue frowned. "Sure, but if it's 'cos you wanna be alone so you don't get too close to any of us X-Men - -"

"That's none of your business!" Raven snapped.

"Hey, I thought we'd got over our little spat earlier," Rogue said.

"You may have, but I didn't," Raven snarled, and started to walk away.

Rogue growled, "Well you're goin' tah' have to if we're gonna work together in my universe!"

Raven pivoted round again and glared at Rogue. "Don't tell me what I'm going to have to do."

"What gives you the right to be Miss High Almighty?" they both spat in unison. They both looked sheepish.

"I – I'm sorry." Raven bit out the words. "It's just that I've never had anyone understand me so well before, and, well, I'm freaked out by it."

"Ah' understand," Rogue assured, squeezing the other girl's shoulder. "My powers are outta control too, and I don't like anybody too close in case I hurt them. But maybe, maybe we're so alike, with me absorbing you an' all, that it'll just be like getting' to know yourself. That won't be too bad."

"No, it wouldn't," Raven said in agreement, with a small smile. Then she took Rogue's hand and said, "Let me show you my room."

----------------------------------------------

Robin and Cyclops slumped down on the seats in the gym, cold sweat seeping down their faces and wetting their costumes. They had been lifting weights, then running at full speed on the running machines; but an hour each on those activities was too much even for Cyclops and Robin. They were both panting uncontrollably, and Cyclops' lip was even bleeding from where he had bitten down on it.

"You're better than I thought," Robin commented. "And stronger, too."

"Thanks," Cyclops said, gasping for air. Blood slopped lazily into his mouth, and he quickly wiped his lip. "You're pretty good yourself."

"I know," Robin bit back.

An uncomfortable silence took over. Robin strode over to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. He removed the lid and took a huge gulp. Cyclops felt his mouth water at the sight of the liquid and reached into the fridge, only to have his arm crushed in the door by Robin.

"Ouch!" Cyclops yanked his arm free and rubbed it hard. "What did you do that for?"

"I learnt from my fath - - my _guardian _taught me to be protective of things," Robin replied coolly. "Certain experiences in my life have taught me that you've got to hang on to things, because they aren't there forever…and someone might come and steal them away…" He turned away and bowed his head.

Cyclops knew immediately what the Boy Wonder was saying and suddenly realised that they may not be so different after all. "I know the feelings you're experiencing, Robin. I once went through them myself, but the X-Men taught me to let go. They taught me that just because somebody stole something, or someone, from you once, it doesn't mean it's gonna happen again." Robin gave him a small smile. Their eyes locked, and for the first time since they'd met, they understood each other, and how alike they were.

"How did your parents die, then?" Robin asked, and handed Cyclops a bottle of ice-cold water.

-------------------------------------------------

Starfire tossed the last of her hair bands back in the draw and closed it. Then she turned to Jean and Kitty, who were shuffling nervously out of the door.

"Thanks for that tour, Starfire," Jean said and thrust Kitty out of the room.

Starfire caught the door as they pushed it shut. " I'm sorry to say it, but, my friends, it has to be said! I sense there is tension between us!" she burst, unable to contain it any longer. As soon as the words left her mouth, she looked as if a great weight had been removed from her shoulders.

"Starfire, we barely know you," Jean began tentatively.

"We're not like…your…_friends _or anything," Kitty added.

"But if we are to work together comfortably, then we must be friends, yes?" Starfire questioned, confused.

"Well, in an ideal world, we would have time to get to know each other, but we only have a few hours left, and I –" Jean was interrupted by a hand clamped to her mouth by Starfire.

The Tamaranian swiftly dragged them back into her room and grinned widely. She took a blanket and spread it across the floor, then sat cross-legged at the edge. She motioned for the other girls to form a circle with her, and they bemusedly did so.

"On my world, there is a ceremony called the _bak'thak_," Starfire told them. "In this language, it translates to 'memories shared'. It is a ceremony in which you share everything about yourself with others. Great friendships are formed in _bak'thaks_. Would you be willing to try it with me?"

"You know what?" Jean said, throwing one arm round Kitty's shoulder and the other round Starfire's. "That's a good idea."

"I shall begin," Starfire announced. "My real name is Koriand'r."


	5. Chapter 4: Doorway to Another Dimension

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!!!**

**-----------------**

**Chapter 4 – Doorway to Another Dimension**

That night, the ten heroes gathered in the kitchen of Titans Tower. Raven stood in the centre with the others gathered around her in a circle. Her eyes were clamped shut, and she was muttering some understandable words under her breath. The other nine were in silence, watching with equal caution and concern as the young girl tried to make contact with someone in another dimension.

-------------------

Professor Charles Xavier was talking to the pretty young girl Amara, alias Magma, in his office when the message struck his mind like stone. Amara watched in horror as the older man drooped out of his wheelchair and thumped to the floor with a dim thud.

"Professor!!!" Amara cried, kneeling beside him with a look of worry plastered across her face. "Professor, are you all right?"

Xavier began to writhe on the floor in pain and continued to do so for a few agonising moments, until he finally rolled to a stop, and his eyes opened. "Amara…" he mumbled.

"Professor Xavier, what happened?" Amara asked, gently hauling Xavier back into his wheelchair.

"Gather the New Mutants, Magma," Xavier told her. "I know where they are."

The door of the office was pushed open with a rush of air and Storm, Logan and Beast burst inside.

"What happened?" Beast asked, propping up his reading glasses and laying a hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"I received a message from a young girl that is currently with Scott and the others," Xavier replied, mopping his brow. "Gather the rest of the team in the Danger Room – I'll explain there."

-------------------------

Raven's eyes snapped open and her knees gave out beneath her. Robin caught her swiftly before she fell.

"Raven?" Cyclops enquired.

Starfire's head appeared above Raven's face. "Did you manage to contact Mr Professor?"

"He got my message," Raven gasped. "He's going to collect the rest of his team and then we'll arrange the transportation."

"But if contacting him exhausted you, then this transportation's gonna kill you!" Nightcrawler exclaimed.

"Then it will have to," Raven said simply as Robin laid her carefully on the sofa. "Sinister has to be stopped, even if it is at the cost of my life."

"It won't be," Beast Boy interjected determinedly. "I'll make sure of that." He laid a comforting hand on Raven's forearm.

Raven shrugged it off and managed to stand, but then it happened. At first Raven let out a shrill cry of pain that split the ears of the gathered heroes. Then darkness erupted from her like lava from a volcano. It engulfed the room, tearing through the other nine heroes. Their cries joined Raven's. A whirlwind of black energy enveloped them, closing in on them with a grinding scraping noise. Then there was a bright flash, and they were gone.

------------------------------

Xavier, Logan, Storm, Beast and the New Mutants (Berzerker, Sunspot, Magma, Cannonball, Jubilee and Iceman) watched in astonishment as a black mist washed over the centre of the Danger Room. Blazing white shapes slowly appeared, struggling in silent pain. Then the screams came, echoing around the metallic chamber. The black mist faded slowly as the shapes began to take on colour…and they were revealed as the X-Men and the Teen Titans. Xavier had implanted images of the Titans from Raven' mind into the New Mutants' minds, so they instantly recognised the five other heroes.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy muttered as he gazed around the room, rubbing his head.

Raven started to fall again but Xavier reached out and caught her. She locked eyes with him weakly. "Hello, Raven," he whispered. Then he looked up at the rest of the stunned heroes and smiled. "For those of you who don't know already, I am Professor Xavier. Greetings, Teen Titans." He looked to Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty. "And welcome home, my X-Men."

"So what now, Professor Xavier?" Robin asked, his thumbs hooked on the sides of his utility belt.

"Training will commence immediately," Xavier announced. "Titans, you will train with the New Mutants under Wolverine and Storm's supervision."

"What about us, Professor?" Scott questioned eagerly.

Xavier replied, "You will work with Beast and I down here in the Danger Room whilst the other group on the outdoor training grounds behind the mansion."

"Wait a second," Robin said. "We never volunteered for any training."

"Well, I won't allow you to confront Sinister without it," Xavier told him sternly. "I refuse to send people on suicide missions."

"He's right, Robin," Cyborg said, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"All right then," Robin agreed.

"Training begins _now_," Xavier called. "X-Men, we'll start off with a nice, easy dodging exercise…" The Professor began explaining the X-Men's task. Wolverine pulled on his mask and motioned for the Titans and New Mutants to follow him into the elevator. Starfire stepped over to say goodbye to Jean (whom he had become quite close to) when a gloved hand yanked her harshly into the elevator.

"No goodbyes, glow-eyes," Wolverine told her as he released his grip. "We've got training to do."

"This is going to be a joyous occasion," she muttered glumly as the elevator's doors slid shut.

"Yeah," Iceman agreed merrily. "Any training lesson with Wolverine is a barrel of laughs!" Starfire was amazed – he didn't seem to be joking. She understood what he meant, though, when minutes later Wolverine slid over on a random patch of ice.


	6. Chapter 5: Sinister Connections

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 – Sinister Connections**

He was hugely tall, measuring an astounding nine foot three inches. His eyes glowed with an eerie red light. A sparkling jewel was embedded on the bridge of his nose. Thick black hair contrasted deeply to deathly pale skin. His mouth was constantly contorted into a cold snarl. When he was angry, his hands crackled with a mystical energy that could melt human bones. He wore a strange cloak, split into many segments at the bottom. The rest of his body was covered by a jet-black bodysuit. He was shadow. He was death. He was pure evil. He was Sinister.

Mystique pulled a blazing red strand of hair away from her eyes and stepped forward cautiously. "Master. I am here."

"How many times must I tell you, Mystique?" His voice boomed out grandly, and to the blue-skinned female before him, it was oddly comforting. A strong, gloved hand reached down out of the darkness to touch her cheek delicately. "Call me Sinister." He leant forward into the soft light that the torches offered and smiled gently.

"Of course," Mystique said, placing a shaking hand on his. He took it and kissed it. His cold lips sent a shudder through her.

"Now, onto business," Sinister said, rising from his golden throne.

The two villains were inside a grand sea cruiser, in his personal chambers. They were currently gliding smoothly across the Mediterranean ocean. Sinister had told Mystique that he had bought the cruiser, named _The Invisible Hand_, with money stolen from Charles Xavier himself. That had impressed the female shape shifter, and she had immediately offered to join his cause. Now she wished she had never even met the man. He was lethal, and perfectly willing to dispose of anyone who was of no use to him. Which was why Mystique was trying to be extremely useful.

"Did you get the stone?" he asked.

Mystique reached into the long brown cloak that hung around her and withdrew a solid, silvery object. "No one was guarding it, as you said."

"Of course," Sinister murmured, taking the square slab from his subject's hand. "I am always right."

"Yes," Mystique said, removing her cloak to reveal her black leather vest and trousers underneath. "You are perfect, after all."

"As are you," Sinister said with a grim smile as he pressed his palm onto the centre of the silver object. "But I'm afraid, now I have ultimate power, I don't need you anymore."

Mystique's eyes widened in horror and crimson energy ran up through Sinister's veins, and the silver slowly began to melt into his skin. Blue electricity spidered over his body, sizzling into his body. He grew taller, taller, taller, until he was twelve foot high, and gazing down at Mystique with an intense hatred. His hands flamed up with a bright orange, pulsating glow, there was a great flash…and when the light dissipated, Mystique was gone.

"Now," Sinister said calmly. "To find the item that can take me back to my reality, and to the witch that imprisoned me here – Azar. I vow that she will die by me hand…"

---------------------------------

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE CARRY ON REVIEWING SO I HAVE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: TRAINING WITH THE NEW MUTANTS BEGINS, AND A FEW UNEXPECTED GUESTS SHOW UP AT THE MANSION!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Arrival

**Chapter 6 – The Arrival**

Once they reached the training grounds, Storm and Logan split them into pairs, and the odd one out, Jubilee, worked with Storm. Robin was put with Iceman, and the two got along brilliantly well as they attempted to knock each other's hands out from beneath their bodies. They were both in press-up position, and their task was to make the other person fall over by removing their arms.

"This is fun," Iceman panted as he watched his opponent topple onto his side due to a frozen arm.

Robin slammed the block of ice into Iceman as hard as he could, and the mutant fell facedown into the grass. "Sure is!"

"What's your universe like?" Iceman enquired curiously as he sat up.

"It's cool," Robin replied without a lot of thought as he picked a blade of grass from his hair. "There's none of this hero-hating stuff like there is in this universe."

Iceman's eyes went dreamy as he tried to imagine a world without being insulted, screamed at, and frightened of. "No, it just won't come," he said with a shake of his head.

"Why do people hate you guys so much?" Robin asked. "You're good people. No matter how different you are."

"Glad somebody thinks so," Iceman muttered glumly.

Before Robin could say anything, Logan trotted past and gave them both a glare. "Two laps round the field for stoppin' for more than two seconds."

They joined the rest of the Titans and the new mutants in the run.

As Magma sprinted around the field alongside her partner, Starfire, her thoughts began to wander to the X-Men. Why were they training with Xavier, and not out here with the Titans? After all, the New Mutants weren't going to be main players in the final battle. They never did, she knew. But surely the Titans were going to be major allies in the conflict, and if so then they and the X-Men were going to have to learn to fight together and cooperate. A loud, harsh voice broke into her reverie.

"New game - whoever can get their partner to the ground first wins, powers included," Wolverine barked.

Before Magma could do anything, emerald energy exploded around her and she was sprawled out on the floor. But she wasn't beaten yet. As she fell toward the ground, she allowed fire to wash over her and engulf her and she soared up into the air, her body blowing a bright orange and flames dancing around her.

Starfire sped towards her, hurling starbolt after starbolt at the mutant. Magma grinned, her teeth gleaming white against her fiery body, and held her arms up. A blazing field of fire appeared before her, and the starbolts melted into it. The fire faded, and Magma let a glowing ball of flame loose from her hand. It spiralled toward Starfire, who dodged to the side and tossed another starbolt just as Magma fired another fireball. They slid aside from the other's blasts and were just about to fire again when a painful cry emanated from Sunspot and Berzerker down below.

Everyone stopped their fight to see the two male mutants slump to the ground, smoke curling upward from their bodies. A phosphorescent ball of electric energy sizzled through the air and collided with Storm. It sprayed more electricity onto her partner, Jubilee, and then more onto Raven and Beast Boy. All four let out screeches of agony, and then collapsed. Lasers came next – thick, red bolts of them, slicing cleanly through the various garden furniture scattered around the garden. Cannonball grabbed Cyborg and rocketed upward into the air to escape…only to hit an explosive, razor-sharp disk that, even though nothing could stop Cannonball in flight, swiped them from the air in a fiery eruption. Starfire watched in horror as Magma and Iceman fell to lasers, and was about to be blasted herself when Wolverine appeared from nowhere and pushed her to the ground. The laser crackled through the air overhead.

"Get inside, glow-eyes!" Wolverine cried, jumping to his feet and unsheathing his claws. "Warn Chuck and the others!"

Starfire stumbled to her feet and sprinted towards the mansion, ignoring Robin's cry of agony that echoed through her ears.

----------------------------------

Cyclops rolled towards the right and came up in a fighting stance next to Jean and Nightcrawler. He triggered his visor, and optic blasts began to pierce the air, slashing razor-disks and mobile plasma guns from existence. Across from him, on the other side of the Danger Room, Rogue and Shadowcat phased up through the ground from beneath it and Rogue hurled an explosive disk that detonated near an attack drone and shattered it completely. Another drone blasted them apart with well-placed laser blast, but it was suddenly grabbed and crushed effortlessly by an invisible hand before it could do any more damage.

Shadowcat glanced over at her rescuer, Jean, who shot her a small smile and then hurled another drone across the room. Nightcrawler appeared beside Rogue with a smoky _bamf _and latched onto her, then teleported away again. Purple smoke clouded Shadowcat's vision for a moment, then she felt a three-fingered hand grab her arm. Before she knew it, she was crouching behind Jean with Rogue and Nightcrawler beside her.

Cyclops, meanwhile, was silencing the mechanical hum of the plasma guns with precise optic blasts to their midsections. He sprinted toward Jean, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and the finish lever, firing all the way. He dived onto the finish platform and Rogue wrenched the lever downwards. A claxon sounded, and the remaining drones and weapons shut themselves down.

"Well done, my X-Men," Xavier's amplified voice said from the Control Room above. "You have proved yourselves in the - -"

Before he could finish, there was a terrible sound of tearing metal and the door to the Danger Room was split in half. Starfire flew in, tears spilling from her eyes and her voice a frantic pant.

"The rest of the team," she gasped. "They've been attacked! They're…they're…" She fell from the air as her consciousness faded.

Jean caught her with her powers and drew the alien girl back into her arms. She gazed down at her, and concentrated, gently rooting through Starfire's mind and picking out the recent memories of Cannonball being blasted from the air, Robin's pained cry, Magma and Iceman falling to the lasers. She transmitted them to the Professor, who gasped in shock, and clutched at his head.

"NO!" he cried anxiously. He retracted himself from the images and looked fearfully down at his students. "They're here."

"What? Who's here?" Cyclops questioned in bemusement, but before he got his answer, Wolverine's lifeless body was flung carelessly in through the heavily reinforced metal wall of the Danger Room. The gathered mutants swivelled on their feet to see a huge, brawny man with thick muscles and a domed red helmet. They all recognised him as Juggernaut. Standing at the back of Juggernaut were the ten most infamous people in the world. All of them were bounty hunters. All were bristling with weapons of all sorts, from axes to plasma rifles and grenades to flash globes. And stepping in front of them all was a tall man with greying hair, a long brown leather jacket, a black jumper and a black patch covering one eye.

"Hello, X-Men," the man said with a smile. "I've got some new playmates."

Cyclops stumbled to his feet. "What are _you _doing here with _them_?"

The man grinned even wider. "Let's just say that my new master has helped me see that they're not really that bad. He's really opened my eyes."

"No, he's closed them even further," Xavier's voice came through the speakers. "What you don't understand is that Sinister is using and manipulating you for your own ends! He has you under mind control! You must - -"

A laser shattered the protective glass and a bullet passed through into Xavier's chest. The crippled mutant let out a small shocked gasp, and then fell silent. Both shots had been from the man's weapons.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that!" Nick Fury said with a cocky smirk. "Now that the niceties are over...ATTACK!"

-----------------------

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! AND DON'T WORRY, ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE X-MEN BATTLE NICK FURY, JUGGERNAUT AND THE OTHER VILLAINS! FEATURING WOLVERINE VS DEADPOOL!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Against the Odds

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! MY COMPUTER WENT TOTALLY WRONG AND HAD TO BE FIXED. ANYWAY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 – Against the Odds **

Wolverine hauled himself to his feet as the battle began, feeling the freshness of revival as his healing factor wiped away the last of his pain. Unsheathing his claws, he gazed around the Danger Room. Cyclops and Rogue were trying to remove Juggernaut's helmet without much success, Nightcrawler was calling the Beast for medical assistance and teleporting Xavier away, and Shadowcat and Jean were handling Fury and the rest of the mercenaries. Wolverine charged forward to join them when something metal pounded into his back. Pain flashed across him and he was bowled over by the force of it. His assailant somersaulted into view and Wolverine instantly recognised him – Deadpool. The black and red costume was unmistakable, as was the manic grin he could just make out through the mask. His rifle was smoking.

"Deadpool," Wolverine snarled with disgust as the bullet popped harmlessly out of his back and the wound began to heal. "I thought I left you buried in the Weapon X labs all those years ago."

"I'm surprised you remember me, Wolvie," Deadpool said with a small chuckle. "I thought the Prof wiped your memory."

"Let's just say he didn't do it completely," Wolverine replied as he stood to face his opponent. "Now let's get on with this!"

He lunged at Deadpool, who slipped effortlessly to the side and slammed his booted foot into Wolverine's face. He then swiftly holstered his gun and threw two punches into his adversary's face.

"Honestly," Deadpool said with a mock yawn. "I've faced tougher GI Joes than you!"

Wolverine dodged a third punch and thrust his claws across Deadpool's chest. The bounty hunter cried out in pain, but the shriek was cut short by a kick to the face that sent him flying back into the massive form of Juggernaut. He bounced harmlessly off, and toppled onto the floor in a heap. Wolverine smirked, and sprinted forward, drawing back his foot for another kick, but as he swung it forward, Deadpool caught and twisted it, then rose quickly and flung Wolverine into Cyclops. Cyclops' optic blast went wide, cutting up into the Control Room where Nightcrawler had finished contacting the Beast and was preparing to teleport Xavier out. The blast slammed the blue-skinned mutant into the ceiling, and he clumped lifelessly to the floor. Wolverine began to motion for Cyclops to get Xavier into the Infirmary, but before he could Deadpool was on him, pulling a wire tight around his neck. Wolverine jumped and kicked off the wall, hurling them both into the fray of Jean and Shadowcat's battle.

Shadowcat stumbled and fell, but Jean waved a hand and Wolverine and Deadpool were hurled backwards across to the other side of the Danger Room. Deadpool's grasp around the wire was loosened just enough for Wolverine to slice it cleanly in half without harming his neck. He twisted downwards, avoiding a backhand swipe from his opponent, and stabbed his claws upward, plunging them into Deadpool's chest. The mercenary gasped in pain for a moment, then shrieked as Wolverine retracted his claws. Deadpool slumped to the floor, his wound already beginning to heal due to his advanced healing factor.

"That'll teach ya, bub," Wolverine snarled as he rose and surveyed his handiwork proudly. "Don't mess with Wolverine."

Rogue struggled in vain in Juggernaut's merciless grip. Cyclops was down, groaning and moaning on the floor beside Fury, who was squeezing the triggers on his machine guns and peppering bullets at Jean's telekinetic shield. Rogue felt the strength begin to drain from her as the grip tightened and she felt a pained cry escape her throat. She heard a crack, and a blazing, burning pain spread through her chest.

_My ribs! _she realised. _The stupid, lumbering freak broke my ribs! This has to end, soon! _

Removing her gloves, Rogue clamped her hands down on Juggernaut's bare hands. He screamed as she drained his powers, and collapsed to the floor with a heavy thud. Rogue stepped back, but her hands wouldn't let go. She wrenched her arms away, but they snapped back to Juggernaut's arm. As his massive form began to decrease, Rogue's slight frame became bigger and bulkier. Another mercenary suddenly appeared, zooming down through the air and grabbing onto Rogue's hand, trying to rip them away, but she was drained as well. Rogue screeched so hard her throat became coarse. She tried to remove her hands from the two enemies, but she was locked to them, and she couldn't pull away. An eternity passed, or a mere second, Rogue didn't know. All she knew was pain. Blue energy flashed through her body, ripping through her senses and tearing into her mind. Then, without warning, she broke free of the two opponents, and fell to the ground. Juggernaut was no longer a giant monster, but a thin, wheezy little man. The bounty hunter has clumped to the floor, now unable to fly. Rogue, however, felt stronger than ever, and began to zoom about in the air.

"I can fly!" she exclaimed. Fury swivelled to her and shot off a bullet. It bounced off her skin like a ball. She grinned and whizzed down to him superhumanly fast, tearing the gun from his hand and crushing it into a small chunk of destroyed metal. "I'm invulnerable, and I'm super-strong, too! Looks like these changes will be permanent!" That was when she was swatted from the air by Juggernaut's fist.

"You drained my strength for quite a long time, girly!" he growled through his domed helmet. "But now I have it back, and we're evenly matched. I hate even matches." He clenched his fist around her head and began to squeeze. The dazed and weakened Rogue tried to push his fists away, but she was already slipping into unconsciousness as she raised her arms. Juggernaut flung her limp body away into Shadowcat, who staggered backwards and fell to the metal floor. Her head hit the ground with a thump.

"Kitty!" Jean exclaimed, and turned to attack, but Juggernaut's fist pounded down onto her head before she could do anything, and she, too, slipped into black nothingness. Cyclops tried to take the giant mutant down, but he was quickly disposed of. Nightcrawler began to stir, but Juggernaut put him back to sleep with a quick stamp of his large, booted foot.

"Kurt…" Xavier mumbled weakly. "X-Men…please…fight. You must…fight!" He was taking his breaths in ragged gasps now, blood spidering eerily across his chest and sputtering from his mouth and nose.

"Too late, brother!" Juggernaut roared triumphantly. Fury stepped up behind him with Deadpool. The rest of the mercenaries were groaning on the floor.

"Your little dream is over!" Fury added, once again taking aim at Xavier. But this time, it was directly at his head. He pulled the trigger…just as a red, yellow, and green birdarang whizzed across the room and slashed the weapon from his hand. Fury turned in surprise, only to have a gloved fist crack into his face and knock him to the floor.

Juggernaut turned to see Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg standing beside the lifeless form of Fury. "Who the heck are you kids?" he snarled bemusedly.

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin replied. "And we're here to kick your butt!"

---------------------------

**DON'T WORRY, THE ROGUE SYB-PLOT WILL BE EXPLAINED AND RESOLVED NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: Battle of the Titans

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M ALMOST FINISHED! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER AND AN EPILOGUE TO GO, AND I'M DONE! HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE RIDE SO FAR, AND BE PREPARED FOR SOME MAJOR SURPRISES NEXT CHAPTER! ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Battle of the Titans **

"Titans go!"

Robin's battle cry echoed through the metallic chamber as the Titans began their attack. Cyborg transformed his arm into his sonic cannon and dashed forward toward the recovered Deadpool and the other mercenaries. Deadpool flipped forward, a pistol in each hand, but Cyborg rolled to the side and blasted the bounty hunter away with his cannon. Another mercenary sprinted forward, a dagger quivering in his hand, but a green-furred tiger bowled him over before he neared the mechanical teen.

"Good, Cyborg, Beast Boy! You two take care of those soldiers! Raven, free Fury of Sinister's mind control! Starfire, you and me will take the Juggernaut down!"

"Right!" Raven said. She zoomed over to Fury and sent a telekinetic burst that snapped his gun in half. Dropping to the floor and clamping her hands to the side of her head, she began to search his mind for the device that was controlling him.

Juggernaut growled in protest as green balls of energy pounded against his helmet, emerald energy crackling over the protective gear. Explosive birdarangs tore against his armour and skin, barely tickling him but still aggravating him.

"This ends now!" he roared, swiping at Starfire, who was hovering nearby. The Tamaranian girl slipped away from him swiftly and with little difficulty with a duck to the side. Robin vaulted forward using his bo staff, landing his booted feet on Juggernaut's chest. The mammoth mutant swung his fist at the young hero, but Robin merely kicked off from his opponent's chest and somersaulted backwards out of harm's way. Starfire hurled another glowing sphere that burst on Juggernaut's leg, and another that collided directly with one of his helmet clips. It melted instantly, falling to the floor as a chunk of molten sludge.

"Thanks, Star," Robin grunted as he dodged a desperate flying fist and flipped another of the latches open.

**

* * *

**

Cyborg hurled yet another of the mercenaries away, and batted another aside with his giant hand. "Boo ya!" he yelled as he tossed his opponents from side to side, throwing them like they were mere rag dolls.

"This is too easy!" Beast Boy commented as he fluidly morphed from an elephant to a large, magnificent lion. He gave an intimidating, blood-curdling roar, showing his large fangs and blood red tongue. The mercenaries, confronted with a half-human, half-robot giant, and a terrifying green tiger, decided it would be a good time to run. Dashing out of the collapsed entrance to the Danger Room, the intruders began to pick their way through the rubble to the back door.

"BB, show our guests to the door!" Cyborg ordered.

Beast Boy, still in the form of a lion, bared his teeth in a menacing grin. Bounding out after the mercenaries, the lion roared once again. Cyborg heard a muffled scream, then several cries, and a least one 'here, kitty, kitty'. Then there was silence from outside. The lion, its jade fur not even ruffled, trotted confidently back in, a scrap of Kevlar armour hanging in his mouth. Cyborg went to smile, but was stopped by a red, yellow and green figure flying through the air before him. Before his teammate hit the metal wall, Cyborg caught him and yanked him close. He was unable, however, to stop Starfire from hitting the wall with a bone-rattling thud. Her body was racked with pain, but she drove through it and rose to her feet, her slender frame quivering with defiance. Her hands began to glow once again, and she sent another starbolt at the Juggernaut. He clumped the side, and the starbolt missed by a fraction, ripping into the wall behind him.

"Titans, get rid of the last latch!" Robin commanded.

Cyborg smiled boldly. "Oh, is that all?" he asked melodramatically, and fired his sonic cannon. The last latch was blown clean off Juggernaut's helmet.

"Well done!" Robin charged forward, a birdarang held firmly in his right hand. He somersaulted forward and jammed the edge of the handheld weapon beneath the helmet. He yanked upwards as he twisted down, and the helmet lifted off Juggernaut's head and clattered noisily to the floor. Juggernaut cursed and, as fast as he could, ran from the room, pushing aside the rubble and slamming his way through three walls into the garden. The four teens relaxed for a moment, but were immediately put back on edge again as Fury let out a pained, but relieved cry. Raven, shaking slightly from the pressure, rose to her feet and stumbled over to Fury.

"You're free of Sinister's mental coercion," she panted.

"You…must _do _something," he groaned. "Or he'll kill us all."

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF THE ROGUE STORYLINE IN THIS CHAPTER - BUT DON'T WORRY, IT WILL BE CONCLUDEDIN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH FEATURES THE FINAL BATTLE WITH SINISTER!!! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR CHAPTER 9: SHOWDOWN!!!**


End file.
